Conventional mobile telephone communications networks have architectures that are hierarchical and traditionally expensive to scale. Many of the network elements, such as the BTS, routers, BSC/RNC etc. are partly proprietary: devices of one manufacturer often do not interface with devices from another manufacturer. This makes it difficult to introduce new capabilities into the network as a fully standardised interface will be required for devices from each manufacturer. Further, conventional base stations are not capable of intelligent local routing or processing. Furthermore, the capacity of existing networks is not always used effectively. For example, many cell sites are under used, whilst others are heavily used.
The current cellular network architecture has the following disadvantages:—                Hierarchical and expensive to scale        Backhaul is a major problem        Proprietary platforms: BTS, BSC/RNC, SGSN etc        Closed nodes and interfaces        Very limited application or customer awareness (except for QoS priority)        No intelligent local routing or processing        Inefficient use of installed capacity        
There is therefore a need to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the problems of the prior art. In particular there is a need to address the needs of both the network operators and the users in improving the provision of mobile broadband data services.
Today mobile service delivery is provided through the mobile operator's packet core. Such a packet core may host a series of applications for enhancing the mobile service. To offer some of the applications, e.g. caching, closer to the user, the Applicant proposed to move potential applications on to “General Purpose Hardware Platform” hardware located at the edge of the radio access network.
EP2315412 describes the introduction of a novel control means or Platform (known as a Smart Access Vision (SAVi) platform) at the network edge. To open the radio access part a “General Purpose Hardware Platform” may be implemented at the network edge. This may allow operators to split the functions of an Radio Network Controller (RNC) and/or a (e)NodeB between hardware and software. As a consequence operators have the capability to place applications and content directly at the edge of the network. The SAVi concept also introduces new functions in the network core.
SAVi may enable a mobile operator to deploy (in-line) services in radio access networks nodes such as base stations (e.g. eNodeB) and radio network controllers. Deploying such services in the radio access network can enhance the subscriber's mobile experience since service delivery avoids the link between the radio access network and the rest of the core network. Especially when services are deployed in base stations, transmitting volumes of data over a potentially narrow-band backhaul link can be reduced. Reducing these transmissions improve the round-trip delay for packet interactions and may increase the amount of bandwidth available for the mobile subscriber.
By avoiding backhaul communication for voluminous traffic, a mobile operator may be able to avoid expensive backhaul upgrades to keep pace with the capabilities of communication over the wireless channel. Examples of base station hosted services that reduce backhaul traffic are: locally hosted gaming applications with reduced latency and significantly improved response times or caching/CDN which reduce backhaul loading.
There are requirements that make service delivery through radio access network resources a challenge e.g. Lawful Intercept (LI), or charging. A Law Enforcement Agency (LEA) may demand a copy of all data transmitted to and received from a mobile subscriber for subscribers of interest. Only core network elements are deemed secure and which implies that no radio access network equipment can be used to provide the packets flows to the LEA. The implication for radio access network based services is that mechanisms need to be put in place to “copy” all data altered by services executing in the radio access network to the mobile packet core to enable the lawful intercept function.
Charging is a function that operates in the mobile packet core and counts the amount of data, time of day and use of additional services. This charging function enables the mobile operator to send a bill to the mobile operator's customer for services rendered. If services operate in the radio access network, the operator may not be able to provide accurate bills. Again, by copy of data from the radio access network to the mobile packet core as is done for the lawful intercept function existing charging infrastructures may operate without modification.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide message flows to operate SAVi or similar control means in the radio access network.
While the embodiments are generally applicable in a Radio Access Network (RAN), the key target deployments include LTE and iHSPA base stations. The embodiments may also operate through UMTS radio network controllers (RNCs), GSM/GPRS base station controllers (BSCs) and other RAN functions.